


The creation of all things

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - Boulet [One-Shots] [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied Murder, Inktober, Inktober 2018, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Hannibal was the mastermind behind his own life. Crafting the word around him to suit his needs.





	The creation of all things

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my fist language so feel free to notice me any language mistake.  
> This series probably won't make a lot a sense...

Hannibal was the mastermind behind his own life. Young he did not have the opportunity to create his own destiny, it had been force upon himself by fate and other. But as soon as he could he decided to take that power back to himself. He had crafted his own destiny, forged his opportunities by killing any treats or competition. He had succeeded in Paris, getting at the top of the hospital and had evinced anyone who could have interfered with his career. But he was still to young at the time, and too many people around him for no one to suspect something about him was of. He could not be at his best here.

So he moved to Florence, starting working on his human suit before getting there. Not letting a single crack in it for someone to see. He had through of going under another name, but it was of the few things he was still attached to. And he had soon started again creating around him, starting by mastering his craft by recreating masterpieces. The initial idea may not be his, but he had put enough personal input, corps aside, to call it his creations. But ones more he had been a bit to neglectful, and the police was a bit to close to him for his taste. So he moved away once more, not out of fear but to start with a blank canvas.

He moved to the US, it was easy to find a partnership between his school and a hospital there. He did not have to rebuild a life from nothing but was still in charge of his destiny. He soon ended getting a chair as surgeon at the same hospital. The ambient violence was something he almost found smoothing, but the rudeness of his patients, of his peers and the global lack of respect was getting to his nerve. So he did was he was always doing best, crafting a better word for him to live in. Killing the rude, elevating their bodies to art for his eyes pleasure and enough for them to write to stroke his ego.

He got bored with his position as a surgeon, almost sick of doing the same operation for undeserving people. So, when a patient died on his table, he took the opportunity to walk away. He started his practice as therapist, taking in fragile mind prone to suggestion and violence. His desire for creating was better settled here, pushing people into a path he created just for them. It was glorious, glorious but lonely.

When he meet Will Graham, a whole new path arose before his eyes. Will was the perfect canvas for companionship. He was as blank as he could be anything, anyone, adopting any comportment and point of view. Hannibal had found his new project, the perfect creation to kept for himself.


End file.
